A New Revolution
by PurpleArmadillo
Summary: [Oneshot] The D.A. have decided to take up a new mission and they need all the help they can get. Come Join their Ranks!


**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the characters and never will.**

**Sick of getting thousands of hits but hardly any reviews? Well, read on to find out more! **

* * *

_A New Revolution_

"I thought we were going to try stunning spells today?" Hermione asked.

"Check the stats, Harry," Neville said excitedly, pointing at the computer screen that Harry was seated in front of. Hermione sighed as she watched the two boys ignore her and she glanced around the room instead.

It was a Thursday night and all of the members of the D.A. were gathered in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor to practice defensive spells. The room was only known to few and had the magical ability to supply the person who found it with whatever they needed. In their case, the room was perfect for dueling – it was spacious, the floor was covered with large silk cushions, and there were various types of Dark Detector items stashed in the back on shelves.

The D.A. met there regularly for lessons ever since their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, had refused to teach them properly. Of course, Hermione had figured out why Umbridge did not allow them hands-on learning—the Ministry of Magic was afraid that Dumbledore was planning on using his students as an army in a twisted scheme to take down the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, and thereby steal his position. This was why the members had decided to call their secret organization "Dumbledore's Army".

Hermione sighed again for the second time as the rest of the D.A. gathered around Harry and Neville, chatting animatedly.

"Harry, I thought we agreed that since You-Know-Who is back we were going to prepare ourselves in case Hogwarts ever got attacked," She nudged her way through the group to stand next to the computer. "Staring at a silly Muggle invention isn't helping us learn defense."

"I just want to check something first before we begin the lesson," Harry replied, busy moving the computer mouse around.

"Crazy things that Muggles dream up, don't you think?" Dean Thomas was watching the arrow on the screen dance along with the mouse's movement. "I wonder how it knows which way you're dragging the control device?" Harry clicked on a link, causing the image to change.

"I can't believe that nobody replied yet," Harry said as he gazed at the numbers that had appeared.

"Replied to what?" Ron asked curiously. "Did you end up posting that story?"

"Story?" Hermione frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"How am I supposed to know if people liked the short story I wrote about Umbridge if nobody reviewed to it?" Harry sat back in the chair, clearly disappointed.

"Do you think Umbridge found out and made it so that people can't leave comments?" Lavander asked.

"No, she wouldn't be able to do that even if she wanted to," Ron answered. "I reckon it's just people who don't bother to review."

"Maybe they thought it wasn't very well written," Hermione said, earning a glare from Ron. "Not that I'm saying it wasn't."

"Well, even if it wasn't," Harry closed the fan fiction page. "People should still review; it would let me know how I could improve my writing style."

"Either way," Luna said absentmindedly. "There's not much you can do about it."

"…What if I could?" Harry sat up suddenly and began typing on the keyboard. "I could start a community where fan fiction authors can find a collection of stories that need more reviews—I could form the 'Review Revolution!'"

"No offense, Harry," Hermione continued. "But this sounds kind of trivial compared to the—"

"Think about it for a minute, Hermione," Harry said determinedly. "We're talking about the confidence of hundreds of fan fiction members! Reviews let them know that someone is reading their work, what they think about it, and how they can fix any mistakes."

"Here he goes again with that 'saving people thing'," Zacharias Smith rolled his eyes rather rudely.

"Go on, Harry," Fred and George grinned. "We think it's a great idea—not to mention we wouldn't want to see those jokes about Umbridge go to waste."

"I'm in," Ginny nodded, along with several of the others. "But we definitely can't forget about our defense lessons. This community can be the D.A.'s secondary mission."

"There is no way I'm helping—" Hermione started.

"By the way," Harry interrupted her. "I posted your report about Mountain Trolls a while ago… You have two thousand hits and one review."

"What? But that's impossible! I worked two weeks on that paper!" Ron gave Harry a quick hi-five. "Move over." Hermione sat down in the chair as soon as Harry got up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm forming that community, of course! This is just outrageous! One comment!"

Thus, _The Reviews Lounge _was founded and began to fill up with stories that deserved higher numbers of reviews than they had received. Hermione worked meticulously on the computer that night, making sure to spread the word around to anyone who wished to take up a part in the worthy cause. The group all watched as she typed away on the keyboard, creating an advertisement about the movement.

"Obviously we can't call ourselves the D.A. on here," Ron added. "Let's just call it 'The Reviews Lounge'."

Hermione finally finished with the advertisement and enlarged it so that the rest of the members behind her could see it: _"Come Join Our Ranks!"_

* * *

"**Come Join Our Ranks" indeed! The **_**Reviews Lounge**_** is the community to go to if you want to find and help out authors that have wonderful, but sadly under-reviewed work. You can find a link to it in Lexie-H's profile—check it out! You can also suggest stories that should be included on the list, even your own if you think it is well written and you don't have many comments. Thanks for your time and I hope to see you there!**

**-PurpleArmadillo **


End file.
